


Tips for Cas

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [33]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Reader x Steve x Wade
Series: House of Laughs [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Tips for Cas

Wade buried his face in Cas’s shoulder while Cupcake got her shots. “She’ll be okay.” Cas gently told Wade as he rubbed his arm. “She won’t remember soon.” He assured the upset man. "You can shoot people, but not watch our kitten get her shots to keep her healthy?" He asked playfully, making a worked look at him in confusion.

“Those were bad people, Cas. Cupcake is  _ good _ .” Wade sniffed. "She's so sweet, and innocent." 

“That is true.” Cas agreed. “I am sure she will feel better once she is back in your arms.” He assured him. "She is very fond of you." That was something that was obvious.

“I love her already. So much!” Wade shook his head. "As soon as she meowed at me, I was done for!" He sighed.

“How does love feel? So quickly?” Cas asked, curiously. “It is not something that I am familiar with.”

“Love for animals is different from love for people, I think.” Wade told him. “Like I love all animals! No matter what!” He shrugged. “Always have. They can’t defend themselves against shit bags.” 

Cas nodded. “Understandable. Animals are very precious. Have you loved a human before?” 

Wade let out a soft sigh. “Yeah, I did. Was engaged, actually.” He chewed on his lip. “Then someone with a grudge against me broke in. She got killed.” He swallowed.

Cas gave him a soft look. “My deepest apologies.” He placed a hand on his. “Losing a loved one creates deep heartache.” He said gently, thinking back to his conversation with Steve. "Perhaps you and Steve can discuss this later. He has felt the same pain." 

“He has?” Wade asked, nodding. “I’ll talk with him, yeah. He seems like a good listener and talker to person.” He mused, his eyes going back to Cupcake.

Cas smiled softly. “He is.” He assured and did the same. “Thank you for sharing.” He felt brave and kissed Wade’s cheek.

Wade widened his eyes and looked at him. “I must be dreaming.” He breathed. “Don’t wake me!”

Cas chuckled. “You are not dreaming.” He assured him, amused. “I was feeling brave, and felt that was an appropriate way to show affection.” 

“I completely agree.” Wade grinned. “Thank you.” He was over the moon. “I’ll cherish this moment forever. Our quad got it’s first pet, and I got my first kiss from Blue Eyes.”

Cas beamed at his excitement, happy to elicit that reaction. It was something he would also remember. 

“Are you excited to have Hot Stuff for tonight?” He asked, playing with his arm. . “She’s a great date.” He added. 

“I am very.” Cas nodded. “Somewhat nervous.” He admitted. “Expectations must be high.” He said shyly. “Any tips?”

Wade smiled. “Just be yourself.” He shook his head. “She has zero expectations. And don’t worry. She’s not expecting you to put out.” He patted Cas’s back. “She’s just excited about the place she wants to take you.” He shrugged. “Hold her hand and she’ll gush for weeks.”

“Put out…” Cas said softly. “Oh. I see.” He nodded. “I would happily hold her hand.” He said easily. “That is something that I do not need much ‘bravery’ for.” He smiled. “I wish to sleep with her tonight.” He noted, making Wade’s eyebrows shoot up, along with the workers that were finishing up with Cupcake. 

Wade stared at him. “You do? That’s awesome.” He tried. He was completely surprised by Cas’s statement.

Cas nodded. “I believe she would make a great ‘small spoon’.” He continued. “I am greatly looking forward to cuddling her.” He smiled.

“Well...good luck.” One of the workers told him as she handed over Cupcake. “She’s all set. She will need to be spayed, however.” They told him. “However, she’s too young right now.”

Wade pouted and nodded. “We will.” He cuddled the kitten. “Thank you.” He gave her a small smile before going to find you and Steve. 

* * *

“Hey, guys!” Sam grinned when he saw the four of you. 

You waved happily. “How’re you feeling?” You moved to hug him gently. "I hope much better."

He rubbed your back, nodding. “I am, thanks. Just bruised up now at this point.” 

“They prefer to heal smaller injuries on their own.” Cas smiled. "Which is understandable."

Sam chuckled and nodded, shaking Steve’s and Wade’s hands. "Oh, hello." He spotted the kitten. 

Wade smiled. “Meet Cupcake! Cupcake, this is tall, dark and handsome.” He passed her to the hunter. "We found each other in an alley. Love at first meow."

You marveled at the small kitten in the huge hunter’s palm. She instantly licked at his palm and let out a small squeak. "I believe she's hungry." Cas noted, as you hadn't stopped after the store. 

You smiled and went through the small bag you brought. “We can set up her travel bowls?” You suggested. "Can we do that for now, or does Cas have a room he uses when here? He offered to keep her here when we can't have her at a hotel."

Sam nodded. “He has his room.” He smiled. “It’ll be nice to have a small cute pet around for some time.” He played with her collar. He chuckled when Cupcake tried to swat at him. "Will she have toys for here?" He asked as Wade scooped her back up.

“Yes!” Wade beamed like a happy father. “Special ones.” He cuddled her. "We'll tell you all about it once we get some food in her tiny belly. She might have to get a syringe feed, though."

You nodded. “You can do the honors.” You kissed his shoulder. "You did find her, after all."

He made a noise and went to sit down with her as you got the stuff ready. It was adorable to watch all the men crowd around. He tried offering her some wet food, but she seemed to have some trouble with it, so Wade pulled out one of the small bottles of kitten formula. 

“You’re good at this.” Steve squeezed Wade’s shoulder. “A natural.” He sat next to him.

Wade grinned. “Thanks, Cap.” He said, his eyes staying on Cupcake. “You are such a messy little thing!”

You silently took pictures. It was warming your heart, happy tears filling your eyes. Cas gently rubbed your back, smiling widely as well. Wade had a huge heart, something he honestly would not have guessed in their first meeting. There was so much more to him than what he presented. It was a refreshing feeling. 

“What’s going on?” Nat’s voice came. 

Hearing her voice, you stiffened slightly, not sure how you felt about seeing her. Or how she’d feel about Cupcake. Cas glanced over, ready to snap you out if she became rude. She walked in and looked around. “Nat.” You gave her a tight smile.

“Hey.” She nodded. “Stopped by for a visit?” She went towards you. “How long are you here for?” 

You shrugged. “We wanted to show the guys Cupcake.” You motioned to where Wade was cleaning up her little face. “And get her bunker stuff set up.” You told her. “Steve, can you find somewhere for her little bed?”

The blonde stood and nodded, avoiding Nat as he got Cupcake’s stuff together and went to place it. “Is this spot okay, Cas?” He asked, as it was his room, after all.

“Of course.” Cas nodded. “Anywhere is fine.” He smiled, moving over to where Wade was to pet Cupcake. “The litter box can go in the closet, as I do not use it.”

Steve smiled. “Perfect.” 

“You got a pet?” Nat asked. “That’s a really big step.” She noted. 

You rolled your eyes. “Wade found a stray kitten while wandering around Atlanta.” You told her. “He adored her, and so do we. So, we kept her. She’s had all her shots, and seems to love Wade.”

“Still a big step.” She said gently. “You’ve never had a pet. Any of you.” She looked at each of them. 

Wade shrugged. “Cas kinda does already.” He mused. “The two hot hunters.” He nodded. “He looks after them, makes sure they don’t die, things like that. Not completely the same, but not entirely different, either.” He looked at her. “I’m happy to take this step.” 

“I am not a pet.” Sam poked him. It was clear that he wasn’t upset, however. “Okay, can I hold her again?”

“You got it.” Wade lifted her up to him. “She loves cuddles!” He beamed. 

Sam smiled and rubbed her fur gently. “She’s so cute.” He looked like he had a weight lifted off of him. “I’m looking forward to seeing her get playful.”

“We definitely are, too.” Steve chuckled. “She certainly has personality already.” He grinned. “Let’s just hope it’s less than Wade.” He laughed.

“For our sake, I hope so, too.” Wade laughed with him. “One of Wade is enough!” He nodded. “Or Y/N will lock me up. Not Cupcake. Because she’s too precious.”

“Never Cupcake.” You promised with a smirk. 

Nat shifted slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Can I talk to you, sis?”

You bit your lip. “About?” You asked, extremely nervous. 

She let out a soft sigh. “Please? Just...a few minutes?” She asked, a pleading look on her face.

You looked worriedly at Steve then looked at her. “Fine.” You nodded, following her into the hall. You wrapped your arms around yourself protectively. “What, Nat?” You asked.

She sighed. “I know you’re upset…” She began. “It would be obvious to Tony. Or Clint.” She noted, making it clear that you weren’t hiding it. 

“Okay, and?” You shrugged. “I am.” What did she think this was going to accomplish? 

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. “I'm ...sorry.”

You sighed. “I know that takes a lot out of you to say.” You could count on one hand how many times she had said that. "What made you say it, though?"

She shrugged. “I just don’t think I’m on the same page as you are and I’m sorry I’m struggling with that. But I’m trying.” She told you. “When Cas was healing Dean, we kinda talked.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You did?” That surprised you. “About?”

“He was just really nice to me, offered to heal me and stuff...and I could tell he really cares about everyone.” She looked down. “A lot.” 

Your heart warmed at that. “And I care about them. So much.” You blushed. “They make life better.”

“I can tell.” She said honestly. “So, your first pet together?” She tried to get past this.

You made a face and nodded. “We’re moving fast. And that’s okay with us.” Scary, but okay. "I have my first date with Cas tonight." You told her, wanting to be able to talk about your relationship. "We're going to a botanical garden."

She nodded. “That’s...fun.” She glanced around. “You’re being safe right?” You groaned and gave her a look. “I have to ask. It’s a sister thing.” 

“Yes,  _ mother _ !” You said half teasingly. “I’m not even close to being there with Cas.” You told her honestly.

She shrugged. “I’m making sure!” She sighed. “You didn’t need a kid…” None of them did. “You’re so young, and you have so many things you want to do.” She shook her head. “And they’re not the best fit for dads.” Her voice was low at that. 

You crossed your arms over your chest. “And there you go. Putting your foot in your mouth.” You shook your head. “Would you prefer I find some safe and pretty rich boy so I don’t break a nail, too?”

She gave you a look. “I’m not wrong.” 

“Of course. Because you’re Natasha.” You said sarcastically.

She stared at you. “So you’re telling me that you think they’d be around to be a good father to a kid right now? Any of them? Cas isn’t even human!” Nat hissed. 

You looked at her like she was insane. "We're being safe! And I haven't even made out with Cas, let alone had sex with." You glared. "Nice to know how sorry you really were." You snapped.

“I am sorry! That’s why I’m talking to you instead of jumping to conclusions.” She lifted her hands up. “I’m practically your parent, sis.” She reminded you. 

"You're talking about kids when we are just enjoying life. Our entire relationship doesn't revolve around sex. We cuddle. We go out to eat. We explore. Why do you insist on reducing us to some kind of sex thing?!" You narrowed your eyes. “Is it because that’s what you have with Dean?” You asked, turning it back on her. 

She clenched her jaw. “At the beginning, yes.” She said honestly. “And we were both okay with that.” It didn't matter, as she was focused on you. "However, I can't have kids, and I'm not with three men."

You huffed. “If it was just Wade you’d be fine with it? Or just Steve or just Cas?” You asked. "Because it sounds like it doesn't matter how long we're together, or how happy we are. You'll always try to break this up."

She glanced down and stayed quiet for a moment. “I don’t know what it is.” She sighed.

“You’re just being bitter.” You shook your head. "Which isn't like you. I don't know what's causing it, but maybe you should call Clint. He usually knows how to work through your head."

She licked her lips, nodding. “Yeah, maybe I will.” Losing you wasn't something she was willing to do. 

“Good. I hope it goes well.” You crossed your arms. "Tell him I said hey."

She nodded, looking apologetic. “Good luck with Cupcake.” Her voice was soft. "She's cute."

“I think she’ll be a great fit with us.” You nodded. "You're welcome to visit her when she's here."

“Thank you.” She gave you a small smile. 


End file.
